Endless Death
by LauraMaranoIsPerfection
Summary: After a camper going missing, things can't get any more worse, right? Wrong. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, has also gone missing, which leads to a quest that Annabeth was not expecting. Can Annabeth, Percy, and Ally find the goddess? Or will they die in the process? Sequel to The Curse of Fear
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Annabeth_

And that was what startled Annabeth awake. Her body was drenched in sweat, her clothes cling to her skin in desperate need. She looked around her, noticing that the rest of the Athena cabin was asleep. That was until she noticed Ally rocking back and forth on her bunk.

Annabeth worried about her newfound sister, "Ally, are you okay?"

A gasp escaped Ally's lips, "Annabeth, did you see it too? Did you see Percy? He was hurting not just me, but you too! What if…" the brunette began to sob.

Annabeth couldn't help but rush to her sister. She cared so much about her, "Yes. I saw it, too. Percy wouldn't dare do a thing like that. He loves us way too much. Loyalty and everything. But Percy wouldn't hurt us like that."

Ally shook her head, "The camper that has gone missing has messed with all of our heads."

"I know. We'll get through it though," Annabeth smiles reassuringly.

The brunette sighs, "I still have nightmares about my old curse from Nemesis. The memory of it being sucked out of me by those souls hurt me, and it scares me that it might return."

Annabeth looked into Ally's eyes. She was truly frightened. There was no curse to make her fear, it was just her. She decided to lighten the mood by talking about something else: Austin and Percy.

"Which of the boys did you hang out with today?" she asked her. She saw the negative energy suck right out of Ally's system as her eyes seemed to brighten at the subject.

She exclaimed, "Percy! We snuck out of camp for a bit to hang around a nice lake I had found a few weeks ago. It was nice. I liked being near him…" she stopped and looked up at Annabeth while blushing, "Sorry, this must hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you, Annabeth."

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, not really caring that Ally was flustered over her ex-crush, "No. Go on. As I said, I'm over Percy. You be flustered as much as you can."

The brunette girl smiled, "Well, you wouldn't mind if I had a creepy fangirl moment over him right now, will you?"

She laughed and replied, "Sure, go ahead. I want to hear."

Ally smiled, "He grabbed my hand in his today. Like he placed it in mine and squeezed it. And then he touched my shoulder with the other hand. It made my skin tingle. Oh, and holy Athena, his hair smelled amazing!"

Annabeth laughed aloud, "Silly silly little brunette."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Thanks for cheering me up, Annabeth. I appreciate it. Is there any way I can help you?"

The blonde took her question into consideration, squinted her eyes, then smirked, "Do you want to do something fun?"

Ally tilted her head in wonder.

*Scene Break*

"This is _so_ not fun, Annabeth," Ally moaned.

The girls had snuck into Percy's cabin at what Annabeth guessed was about four A.M. Ally wasn't happy at what Annabeth had wanted to do.

"How did you even drag me into this?" Ally muttered.

Annabeth groaned, "Because, you want an excuse to see Percy, _duh_."

Ally groaned, shaking a can of spray paint. Her delicate and flexible fingers looked like they had been playing the piano long enough to where she could give any male an amazing blowjob. Annabeth tried to ignore that thought that crossed her mind.

Ally groaned in annoyance, "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

Annabeth whispered back, "Because, we were born demi-gods. That's why, now shush. I need to focus on our prey."

As Annabeth looked behind her and Ally's hiding station, she looked at the bed Percy normally slept in. There was one problem with his bunk. It was empty. She scanned the rest of the bunks, all of them turned up empty. Her eyes widen in realization.

Next thing she knows, she sees Ally pressed against a wall of Percy's cabin, soaking wet. She seemed to be coughing at the impact as Percy's arm holds her close to the wall.

Annabeth stands up as Percy yells, "What are you guys doing in here? And why are you bad at hiding?"

Ally gags on water, "It was Annabeth's idea! I didn't want to do it! I'll never listen to Annabeth again as long as you don't drown me!"

He chuckles, "Okay, I believe you, _Ally_," he looks at Annabeth, "Now _you_, what are you doing here?"

Annabeth decides to stay in his range of joking mode, "Wondering why you're torturing a poor girl who just returned from a quest. Why would you do such a thing, Percy?"

His right side of his mouth lifts up, forming a cute smirk, "You know exactly why, Annabeth. It's obvious."

Annabeth shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah well, just because you can control water doesn't mean that you can just decide to make a girl wet."

Ally smiles nervously, "Considering Percy is a male, I suggest you don't put 'girl' and 'wet' in the same sentence."

Annabeth crinkles her eyebrows. She knew almost everything, but this fact confused her, "What do you mean?"

The petite brunette continues with the awkward smile, "Hah well, normally the first thing that would come to mind is, 'Are you wet for me?' and my point is, men are disgusting pigs. Even Austin's head goes in the gutter."

Annabeth made a disgusted face, "Ew. Too much information alert. Sex is the last thing I want to be thinking about right now."

Percy piped in, "It sound like a great idea to talk about to me! Like, maybe we could have a threesome right now! Or if one of you wants to back out, which by I mean Annabeth, it can just be a twosome. Ally and I could make amazing babies."

Ally's cheeks went completely red. She shakes her head and answers Percy, "I don't think we're willing to a threesome."

Annabeth raised her hand, "I'm not interested, kids. But you guys do what you want, just don't get caught."

Annabeth leaves the cabin, smirking to herself. She couldn't help but hope Ally would agree to Percy's twosome.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the sequel! there is more to come ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Percy _

Percy hadn't been this excited to do anything since not having to fight monsters. And of course, he hated fighting monsters. That was dead awful. He looked at Ally, "How's it going? You okay?"

Ally shakes her head, "Weird nightmares. Annabeth and I keep having them, and they're really freaky."

He felt his brows furrow together, "Same dream? You know I would never hurt you. You're my friend."

She shrugs her shoulders, "They're just terrifying. I just wish they'd go away. Anyways, how did you know we were here?"

He smiles, "I was already awake. I've been having nightmares too. It's always the same thing. Athena keeps saying, 'You'll never touch them.' Maybe these dreams have to do with the lost camper."

Ally leans her back against the wall, placing her right hand to her forehead, "Gods, I hope so. Do you think someone will find Will? I know that I didn't know him well, but I'm worried about him."

"I think," he stops himself, "Cross that, I _hope_ that we find him. Who knows what's going on. I just want everything to be okay. I don't want the Fates to decide to humor themselves. They probably will though."

She smiles warmly, "I just want the world to restore to order. And maybe you and Austin could try to be friends too. I'd really like that."

Her saying that pulled something in him. He wanted to be friends with Austin, but every time he tried to talk to him, he'd get yelled at. Austin blamed him for Will missing and for Ally not being with him. Percy didn't understand how he felt. He wished he could at least get along with him though.

Percy stated, "I'm trying, but he gets mad at me. Blames everything on me. I think he doesn't like me because one, I brought you guys into this life of monsters, and two, I sort of somehow stole his girl."

Ally's smile wavered, "He needs to understand that I let him go," she chuckled, "'I sort of stole his girl,' that's a song." She starts to laugh hysterically.

Percy rolls his eyes, but widens them as he thinks of the harpies. He quickly covers his hand over her mouth, "The harpies could hear you, it's after curfew, you know."

She quiets down a bit, then starts to pull away and whispers, "Austin will become your friend at one point. I know he will. He's just upset about Will Solace missing, considering they're half brothers. You know, Apollo's children should have each others' backs."

He nods his head, "Maybe you're right, little girl. Athena does know wisdom and stuff, and so should you, but don't expect me to praise you for your smarts all the time. I'm a bit, I don't know, not into that kind of stuff."

Ally shakes her head, "Why would anyone _not _like learning? It's so fun!"

Percy groaned, "Don't torture me, please."

"Fine. Can we try something?" she asks him.

He smiles, "That depends on what it is."

She quickly bites her lip, "Well, maybe you could show me how to do something… I don't know… anything you want to do?"

He thinks about it, "I do need to do something, maybe we could go to Rachel. She might be able to help."

Ally agrees, and they walk over to Rachel Elizabeth Dare in silence.

*Scene Break*

Percy kind of didn't want Ally to meet Rachel again. That was because she was another of the few girls he had kissed. Ally really didn't need to know that. Though, she probably wouldn't care, considering her first kiss had been Austin.

Rachel smiled, "What do you need?"

Ally seemed happy to see the mortal girl and said, "We were wondering about Will Solace. Is there some big prophecy coming?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know. All these little issues have been with me. I do know that the next time I see the person of the prophecy that I'll say the actual prophecy. This one won't end well, I'm pretty sure about that. Saving Will wouldn't be a good idea."

Percy and Ally yelled at the same time, "Why not?!"

Rachel shrank, "Well, sometimes things have consequences. And this quest will end with a big consequence…"

Ally was the first of them to interrupt, "I don't want to hear anymore. This is already bringing me down."

The red haired girl shrugs, "Sorry. Prophecies aren't supposed to be all rainbows and sunshine."

Percy looked at Ally. She seemed anxious. That was a first since the release of her curse. Her personality did more shining now that the Curse of Fear was gone, and Percy was grateful for that. He just didn't like that she was starting to show something he would normally do. Jump in without thinking to protect her friends. Even though she didn't know Will.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "It'll be okay, Ally. Everything will be okay. I'll protect you."

Ally shakes her head, "I don't need your protecting. I survived the Underworld…"

Percy added, "… with my help."

She rolls her eyes, "Besides the point."

"No, I'm right on point. I'm right for once, and you are not."

She stuck out her tongue, "Dez said I had the potential of an Aphrodite kid, so shush."

Rachel cuts in, "Romantic tension between you two, I see," she smirks, "Oh, thank you, Apollo. That was such… an intimate scene."

Ally laughed nervously, "Intimate? What do you mean?"

Rachel giggled, "Nothing. Just figure yourself out."

Percy shook his head, looking straight at Ally, "We need to make sense of your dream, and why I'm evil."

Ally shakes her head, "No, you're hot."

"How am I hot? I'm the son of the sea god." He states.

Ally rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Percy smiles, "Teasing you is adorable. I don't think a normal person would want to stop."

Red filled the brunettes cheeks. A blonde girl laughed at her and barged into the room, "Ally, did he kiss you yet?"

Ally became even more flustered, "No. We're just friends."

Annabeth laughed, "Uh huh, sure. I believe that."

Ally started to open her mouth, but Rachel had collapsed on the floor, and they rush to the red haired girls side.

I hope you liked this chapter! This is an honor trying to tackle this story because I still need to update so many other stories! And if you haven't read the first book, The Curse of Fear, then you probably have no clue on what's going on in this story. Anyway, REVIEW! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE VALUED AND HEARD!


End file.
